Metode Penelitian Sosial
by Achi Putiyu
Summary: "Tidak mudah menghentikan jantung yang berdebar kencang, dan tidak mudah menahan kata yang ingin diucapkan." Tanpa menatap wajahnya, dengan segera kuambil lembar soal dan jawaban./GaaTen/ #1stCheerforTenten


**Metode Penelitian Sosial**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Tenten x Sabaku No Gaara**

 **Rated : K+**

 **Keep Reading!**

Beberapa piring dan gelas masih memenuhi meja nomor tiga yang berada di dekat pintu masuk. Tampaknya, terjadi pesta besar. Itu terlihat dari sisa-sisa makanan dan minuman, yang kutahu harganya menguras dompet. Bermodalkan satu nampan di tangan, dengan hati-hati kubawa piring dan gelas kotor tersebut ke dalam dapur.

"Selalu mencuci piring, tidak lelah?" sapa seseorang.

"Ini, kan pekerjaanku." Ia memutar bola matanya jenuh, setiap kali mendengar jawabanku.

"Ten, sampai kapan mau bekerja? Kamu tidak berniat mencari jodoh?"

Perasaan lega setelah berhasil menggenggam piring terakhir yang hampir jatuh dari tangan. Hanya tatapan dingin kulempar padanya—Yamanaka Ino. Sekolah Menengah Pertama (SMP) adalah awal pertemuan kami. Selain menjadi sahabat terbaik, gadis _blonde_ itu merupakan pemilik kafe di tempatku bekerja.

"Seram tahu wajahmu," ejeknya.

"Memang benar," balasku.

"Kebiasaan selalu ditinggal. Hai, anak buah?!"

Setelah dirasa kering, kuletakkan piring dan gelas di dalam rak. Menggantungkan celemek bermotif bunga ini di samping kulkas. Terus berjalan ke luar dapur, dan tidak peduli panggilannya.

oOoOo

Kemeja putih berlengan pendek, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam membalut tubuhku. Tak lupa, menopang tas ransel bermotif abstrak di bahu, dan membawa map biru di tangan. Anak magang—mungkin, banyak orang menganggapnya seperti itu tapi, tidak untukku. Penampilan sederhana adalah ciri khas seorang Tenten, yang terpenting cepolan selalu menghias kepalaku.

"Semoga semester enam dapat jodoh," ucapan Ino terdengar seisi ruangan. Mereka menatapku dalam diam. Perasaan malu menyelimuti diri sebab, karyawan laih tahu untuk siapa sindiran itu.

"Doakan saja teman-teman," sahutku jengkel.

"Senyum, dong! Nanti cantiknya hilang."

Daripada merajuk kuikuti saja maunya. Lagipula, telinga ini sudah biasa mendengar sindirannya. Aku pun paham bahwa ucapan adalah doa. Mungkin saja, salah satu harapannya menjadi nyata. Ya, melihatku bahagia dengan orang yang kucinta.

"Gigi kering, deh kalau senyum terus," ejekannya menyadarkanku.

Pertengkaran kami selalu membuat orang-orang sekitar tertawa. Karena, bukan adu fisik atau lontaran kata-kata kotor melainkan, bentuk untaian doa dan harapan.

"Ibu bos, aku pergi kuliah dulu, ya?"

"Belajar yang rajin, dan isi soal dengan benar," jawabnya, seperti perintah ibu pada anaknya.

"Siap!" balasku, mengedipkan mata.

Setelah berpamitan pada yang lain, kaki ini berjalan meninggalkan kafe menuju halte di seberang sana. _Taikai_ dalam bahasa Jepang artinya bertemu. Begitulah nama yang diberikan warga sekitar. Karena, di tempat ini bertemunya penumpang dengan bus yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

Terlihat beberapa orang sedang menunggu kedatangan bus. Dua menit kemudian, salah satu transportasi umum favorit di sini tiba. Satu per satu menaiki bus bernomor 4 jurusan Konoha-Suna.

oOoOo

Embusan angin mengusik rambut cokelatku. Bangku di baris ketiga dekat jendela yang sedikit terbuka menjadi pilihan. Menikmati perjalanan setelah delapan jam bekerja. Hari ini menyelesaikan dua mata kuliah, ujian terakhir sebagai penutup semester lima.

Jadi teringat ucapan salah satu pengunjung kafe. Di balik masker parasnya bersembunyi, berbagai bentuk topi digunakan untuk menutup kepalanya. Memang tidak terlihat namun, aku tahu suara bariton menyimpulkan bahwa ia seorang pria.

Sosok misterius itu berkata, _'Dengan menghargai proses, kita tidak akan takut bila gagal, tidak akan lemah saat jatuh. Karena, setiap manusia memiliki waktunya sendiri untuk tumbuh.'_

Dibesarkan tanpa kedua orangtua bukan berarti aku hidup sendiri. Karena, kasih sayang bisa kita dapatkan di mana saja. Keluarga bukan hanya hubungan darah, persahabatanku dengan Ino bisa disebut keluarga.

 _'_ _Kapan kita bertemu?' batinku, mengingat sosoknya belum berkunjung lagi._

oOoOo

Sekolah Tinggi Ilmu Administrasi Konoha, begitulah si _on board_ menyebutkan. Turun bersama beberapa mahasiswa namun, sayangnya kami tidak saling mengenal. Mungkin beda jurusan karena, ada program Administrasi Pajak dan Administrasi Bisnis di kampus ini.

Gedung berwarna hijau tosca yang pertama kali tertangkap mata. Bangunan yang terlihat seperti rumah sakit, dan warnanya serupa dengan _blazer-_ ku. Area parkir masih sepi karena, sebagian besar mahasiswa di sini kuliah sambil bekerja. Saat sang surya menyembunyikan wujudnya, dan langit malam menyapa manusia, keramaian akan terasa.

"MPS di lantai tiga." Lembar berwarna kuning kumasukkan ke dalam saku _blazer_ , setelah memastikan ruangan mana yang menjadi tempat ujian.

Deritan pintu terdengar, kubuka perlahan dan memandangi penghuni ruang ini. Wajah yang tampak tak muda lagi, menuntun kakiku ke tempatnya berdiri.

"Permisi, Pak mau tanya. Kalau nama saya tidak ada bagaimana, ya?" tanyaku pada pria berambut putih yang tengah membagikan lembar soal.

"Mata kuliah apa?"

"Metode Penelitian Sosial."

"Begitu? Baik, tidak apa-apa. Kamu bisa masuk ke ruang mana saja. Karena, sepanjang kelas di lantai ini sebagai ruang ujian mata kuliah MPS. Mungkin, namamu hanya tertulis di lembar kehadiran," jelasnya.

Meski namaku tidak tercantum pada lembar putih yang menempel di setiap pintu, toh penjelasan Pak Jiraiya membuatku lega.

"Terima kasih, Pak," pamitku sambil berjalan ke luar ruangan. Karena, kursi di tempatnya mengawas sudah dipenuhi mahasiswa.

oOoOo

Tanpa ragu memasuki ruang 308 yang berada di samping kelas tempat Pak Jiraiya mengawas. Ruang ini dihuni sepuluh mahasiswa. Mereka terlihat sibuk memainkan pena. Tentu saja, waktu ujian sudah dimulai tujuh menit yang lalu. Tepatnya, pukul 5 sore.

"Permisi …."

 _Deg …, deg …, bibirku kelu tak bisa menyapa pria berambut merah yang duduk di sana. Kemeja yang tergulung sampai siku, dan kancing atas yang terbuka satu menambah ketampanannya. Paras muda melekat di wajahnya. Usia kepala dua mungkin masih menyandangnya. Mahasiswi pasti terpesona menatap pria yang tak pernah hadir sebelumnya. Baru pertama kali melihatnya, siapa dia?_

"Cepat ke sini!" perintahnya.

 _'_ _Ah, dia tidak ingin ditatap,' batinku mengambil kesimpulan._

Tidak mudah menghentikan jantung yang berdebar kencang, dan tidak mudah menahan kata yang ingin diucapkan. Tanpa menatap wajahnya, dengan segera kuambil lembar soal dan jawaban.

 _"_ _Kenapa harus di sini?" batinku geram._

Menghuni satu-satunya kursi kosong yang berada di baris pertama, sejajar dengan meja pengawas, dan artinya kami saling berhadapan.

 _'_ _Oh Tuhan, otakku kosong.' Materi yang sebelumnya kuhafalkan pergi begitu saja._

Selama ujian berlangsung, Sabaku No Gaara—sang pengawas membuatku tak tenang. Matanya mengawasi pergerakanku. _Handphone_ yang tergeletak di atas meja, sedetik pun tak disentuhnya. Tatapan tajam dan dingin namun berarti. Ya, menampakkan bahwa aku bagai santapan yang siap dimakan kapan saja. Apa tidak ada objek lain yang menarik perhatiannya?

"Menatap Tenten terus tidak bosan, Pak?" celetuk Kiba—anggota _band_ yang terkenal di angkatanku. Teman-teman yang lain ikut bicara.

"Cepat kerjakan!" kelas yang tadinya seperti pasar malam, hening seketika.

Semua menunduk setelah menerima tatapan tajam darinya. Belum sempat melempar seringaian padanya karena, tertangkap basah memandang terlalu lama, mata jade itu kembali menguci indera penglihatanku.

 _'_ _Tolong aku, Tuhan!'_

Kubaca baik-baik lembar putih yang berisi empat buah soal. Mengingat kembali materi yang disampaikan Pak Izuma. Kutulis apa pun yang ada di kepala. Ingin segera menyelesaikannya—salah satu mata kuliah yang menjadi syarat saat mengajukan skripsi.

oOoOo

Semoga nilai baik kuterima meski, jawaban jauh dari kata sempurna. Kuletakkan lembar jawaban di mejanya, dan menyodorkan kartu peserta ujian untuk ditanda tangan.

"Tenten …," panggilnya.

Gaara terlihat sibuk memainkan pena. Cukup lama lembar berwarna kuning itu ada di tangannya.

"Lihat belakang."

Setelah menerima KPU, kubalikan lembarannya. Di sana tertulis dua belas angka, yang kutahu itu nomor _handphone._

"Hubungi aku!" pintanya terdengar berharap.

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Akhirnya, selesai juga. Kisah di atas adalah nyata, terinspirasi salah satu mata kuliah. Sayangnya, tidak semua sama. Pengawas ujian yang membuatku jatuh cinta, tidak menulis nomor** ** _handphone-_** **nya. #Curhat**

 **Cerita ini ditulis untuk meramaikan #1stCheerforTenten. Meski sudah lewat, huhuhu. Achi mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua peserta yang berpartisipasi dalam** ** _event_** **pertama ini. Dan, terima kasih juga pada siapapun yang membaca** ** _fanfic_** **sederhana ini. Oh, iya aku ada niat menciptakan** ** _sequel._** **Sambil menunggu, kritik dan saran dipersilakan.** :)


End file.
